


Be Still My Beating Heart

by NotSoSilentSuicide



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Waverly has gay feelings, fill in the blanks, slight Waverly/Champ in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSilentSuicide/pseuds/NotSoSilentSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly isn't sure what it is about Nicole - Maybe it's her smile, or the gentleness of her eyes when they stare at each other, or it could be the way she moans breathlessly when Waverly works her way down her body, but there's something about her that makes Waverly's heart race.</p><p>or</p><p>The 5 times that Waverly can't control her heart when she thinks of a certain deputy, and 1 time Nicole couldn't control hers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this suddenly came to me, and I thought that I'd write something a little lighter than my previous works. It's a nice set of pace to write something different from heavy angst.

1.

 _I'm definitely_ NOT _checking out her ass._ Waverly insisted to herself as she diverted her eyes. Her soaked shirt was still pressed against her chest, and it was dripping onto the floor at her feet, not that Waverly really took any notice to that. Once she heard the tell-tale signs of a car peeling out of the lot out front, she let out a heavy sigh as she threw the soaked garment onto the bar with a reverberating _smack_.

Waverly cursed herself while trying to regain control over her heartbeat that was currently beating so loud that she could hear it and feel it in every part of her body. It was warming every inch of her, but Waverly would never admit that she felt a certain heat pooling inside of her underwear. Because that wouldn't be right since she was with Champ. It suddenly struck Waverly that she was more bothered by the fact she was in a relationship than the fact that Officer Haught (of course that would be her name) was a woman.

The realization quickly threw Waverly into a tailspin of emotions: Panic, uneasiness, confusion, _arousal._

"No!" snapped Waverly to herself.

Her heartbeat was far from slowing down now, and it didn't look like it was about to any time soon. Not with a certain deputy running around in her mind that is. But she had a job to do, and she couldn't allow Officer Haught to get to her head right now. So with a new resolve, Waverly grabbed her shirt, and stormed upstairs to her apartment to retrieve a fresh one before her shift started for the day.

When she returned downstairs, a pair of tires screeched as a car pulled into the lot. Waverly subconsciously ran a hand down the front of her new shirt, and fixed her hair. She caught herself fixing up her appearance, and berated herself. _But what if it's Officer Haught?_ She asked herself mentally. Her heart ran wild at the thought of the new deputy returning to Shorty's. She felt dread mixed with anticipation and excitement when she heard a pair of boots crunching along the gravel.

"Calm down, maybe she forgot something." Waverly whispered to herself, her heartbeat echoing inside her ears.

She jumped behind the bar to make it seem like she was busy with work instead of creeping around, waiting for the other woman's arrival. Her grip around the damp rag was a little tighter than necessary as she vigorously wiped at a stain that wasn't there. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and her heart was beating harder and harder. Just when she thought she was about to explode, a familiar voice echoed off the walls.

"Babe! You'll never believe what happened to me today!" shouted Champ as he swaggered his way into Shorty's.

He planted a slobbery kiss on her cheek, oblivious to the war going on inside his girlfriend's head. He babbled on about something Waverly had no interest in, and she just nodded along, chiming in every now and again when it felt warranted. It startled Waverly how _disappointed_ she felt at Champ's presence. The quick heartbeat wasn't a problem for her anymore seeing as her heart stopped altogether when her boyfriend stepped through the door.

 _How could I feel such a thing? He's my boyfriend!_ Waverly cringed to herself for feeling such negative emotions towards Champ. It was like when you ordered food, but it never looked like the picture. You can't help but to feel some type of negativity towards it! Waverly nodded to herself, sure that her disappointment was justifiable.

"Babe, are you even listening to me?" Champ asked, his irritation showing.

"Of course I am!" snapped Waverly, refusing to look him in the eye as she continued to wipe the same spot on the bar repeatedly. "That was totally amazing."

"I'm so glad you agree," breathed Champ, relief easing his shoulders. "because for a minute, I thought you'd be mad by the phone numbers I got... You're the best, babe."

Waverly stopped her actions quickly, and if there was a record playing around, it would have scratched. Her eyes slowly danced across Champ's face, and she clenched her jaw to prevent saying anything. He was leaning back with his hands crossed behind his head, and a calm smile was on his face. He was clearly happy that Waverly wasn't going off on him, but she certainly wanted to. Instead, she forced herself to forget just where she kept her shotgun, and offered up a pained smile.

"Who's number is this? Officer Haught?" questioned Champ quizzically when he peered down to see Officer Haught's card still sitting atop the bar. "Isn't this that new rookie who came into town? What did she come over for?"

"You got your phone numbers, I got mine." replied Waverly shortly while ripping the card out of Champ's hands. For some reason, she felt protective over it, like if Champ touched it for any longer, he would taint it. "Speaking of numbers, you are going to hand me every single one you got today."

"Fine," grumbled Champ while he fished about two slips of paper from his right pocket, another two from his left pocket, and just when Waverly was sure that was all, he reached into the breast pocket of his shirt to pull out another one.

"Seriously?" snapped Waverly as the pile grew.

She was sure to separate the pile of tramps from Officer Haught's card. She couldn't let the thin pieces of paper even come into contact with it. So with ease from doing it over and over again, Waverly ripped the numbers to shreds, and threw them into the trash, and when she picked up the slightly worn card that had Officer Haught's number on it, she carefully slipped it into the back pocket of her shorts.

"Why are you going to keep that?" muttered Champ, pouting that Waverly threw away all his hard work for the day.

"Because Officer Haught is not some cheap floozy trying to pick me up!" she countered with a growl.

 _Well, the cheap floozy part was right, but she was definitely wanting to pick me up._ And just by the thought alone, Waverly's heart was beating against her ribcage once again.

2.

 Waverly's eyes were rimmed with tears, and they were red from constantly rubbing them. Shorty was a father figure to her, right behind Uncle Curtis, and the fact that they were both gone wouldn't really process through her mind at the moment. She was still so sure that Shorty would walk through the door of the bar, take one look at the service, and ask everyone what their problem was. And when he would catch her bawling her eyes out, he would take her into his arms, and whisper comforting words into her ear.

Waverly would be forever grateful to Shorty. He let her rent out the the apartment upstairs when she complained to him that she was a grown ass woman who needed to spread her wings by taking off from home. He handed her the key wordlessly, and jerked his head upwards, and then he smiled when she squealed happily. Shorty had offered her a job when she talked his ear off about needing money for things, but not having a job to get any.

Shorty had told her many times in the past few years that Wynonna would return, that she would grow sick of the wide open spaces, and that she would come back home where the family is. At the time, Waverly didn't believe him at all because who grows tired of freedom? Why would anyone clip their open wings just to land back into the cage that was called Purgatory. But the way he held so much conviction in his words had soothed her, and when Wynonna finally came back, she almost couldn't believe it. What she could believe, was the fact that she was straddling her boyfriend... It wasn't all that surprising considering that wasn't the first time she had walked in on some woman on top or beneath Champ.

The thought of her boyfriend made her roll her eyes, and when she craned her neck back to look at him, he had a woman on each arm. He was playing the part of the victim perfectly as he retold the story to both of them. They gasped at his words, and rubbed his chest comfortingly as he admitted that he didn't think he'd survive the encounter. Waverly turned away before she'd vomit all over the bar. That was another thing that Shorty always told her. _You deserve better than Champ Hardy dragging you down._

However, the one thing (of several) that would always stick with Waverly would be his sacrifice. He knew that Waverly had just gotten Wynonna back, and he wouldn't let them get torn apart for any longer. He had offered himself so Wynonna could break the curse, and he didn't run away like a coward... Like Champ. When she had gotten the voicemail from Officer Haught, her heart began to race when she heard her voice whispering through the phone, but then she was informing her that her sister, boyfriend, and boss were in a hostage situation, and her fear had been mainly about Wynonna and Shorty. Granted, she hoped and prayed that Champ would be brought back to her as well, but she basically sobbed in relief when she saw Wynonna, and sobbed in grief when she found out about Shorty. At no point did she really feel anything about Champ.

"Waverly, I'm so sorry." whispered a voice just behind her, causing her to jump.

Nicole stood before her, still in uniform, and still with those two buttons unbuttoned. Waverly cursed herself for allowing her eyes to peek just underneath the open buttons. _You're at Shorty's service damn it! Stop looking down Officer Haught's shirt!_ She began to quietly sob to herself. When soft hands grasped her own, her pulse rose rapidly as her heart tried to beat right out of her chest. She suddenly wondered what they would feel like if they roamed over her body, and cupped her right where she'd want it most. _STOP IT!_

And then suddenly they were gone. A pair of muscular arms were wrapped around her in an instant, and lips were peppering the side of her head with force, like it was a warning for everyone else to back off. Everything about this embrace was uncomfortable; The hands were too rough, the arms were too tight, and the smell of Axe spray was too overwhelming. So, Waverly threw her hand out to prolong any sort of contact with the deputy in front of her who was too busy looking everywhere else but the dominant display in front of her.

"Thank you... for calling me. I'm glad you called." said Waverly, her fingers skimming over the other woman's before they retreated begrudgingly.

"Yeah... No problem," replied Nicole, but she was already walking away, leaving a desolate Waverly behind.

"I have a bad feeling about her. Whatever her name is," complained Champ as he watched her warily.

"Haught... Her name's Haught." Waverly clipped out before the events started to sneak up on her again.

Waverly fell into despair again, and it wasn't helping that Champ was bombarding her with unwanted kisses while insisting that he was alright and alive. She was so tempted to tell him to save it for the women who were watching their exchange with jealous eyes, but she had better things to do like go comfort Wynonna. She was plagued with guilt over Shorty's death despite trying other options to save him, and Waverly would do everything in her power to show Wynonna that she was still a good guy.

"Excuse me," snipped Waverly crossly as she pulled herself free from Champ's arms. She didn't even look back as she stalked away from him, and towards her sister.

Subconsciously, her eyes scanned over the bar until they landed on familiar red hair. The gentleness of Officer Haught's eyes had Waverly's stomach churning both pleasantly and unpleasantly. It was a perplexing feeling, but she wasn't sure she wanted it to end. Waverly forced her heart to slow down as she approached her sister, but it wouldn't quite listen when she was highly aware that the officer's eyes were still glued on her.

3.

Waverly was sure that that radiant smile would be burned behind her eyelids for a long time. There was a slight chill settling into her bones, and she wrapped the quilted blanket tighter around her small frame. The events of the night before were starting to creep into her mind, and she was sure that they were racing around Chrissy's brain as well. Seeing a close friend of yours scissoring a stripper really takes a toll on a person.

"Thanks again, Waverly." said Chrissy sincerely as both her hands wrapped around the steaming mug of coffee. It was warming her up nicely.

"Don't mention it... I'm relieved you aren't running away while screaming bloody murder." chuckled Waverly as she made her own cup.

She stared down at the black liquid before she added enough cream and sugar to turn it a lighter shade of brown. Waverly had been tempted to invite Nicole inside for that cup of coffee that she owed her, but now didn't seem to be the appropriate time for that. Waverly wasn't ready to go into anything with Nicole just yet, and it would be unfair to the other woman if she jumped into a relationship half-cocked, and then everything blew up in their faces.

Waverly was a planner, they both were aware of that. She had to analyze every aspect of a relationship down to the last detail, and she was determined to see if it would fail before she got into anything so she could save herself as well as Nicole the heartbreak. She and Champ were entered something on a whim. Champ was looking for a hot body attached to his, and Waverly was desperate for some sort of normalcy to her life. For the longest time she was teased and taunted, but Champ helped her climb the social ladder. She broke free from the chains that the Earp name gave her, but they were an explosion waiting to happen.

But Nicole was everything that Champ wasn't. She was patient with her, whereas Champ would lose interest with anything she said if it wasn't followed by a tongue down his throat. Nicole would look her in the eye and express genuine interest in anything Waverly had to say; She looked at Waverly like Waverly could read the dictionary word from word, and she'd still be intrigued. However, Champ would stare off into space with glazed eyes every time she so much as opened up her mouth.

It wasn't right to compare the two of them, she knew that, but it was so easy to when they were so different in every possible way. Champ had one smile that was lecherous, and he directed it to every woman he crossed paths with... He never had anything that was just between them. Nicole on the other hand, she sent Waverly this radiant smile that had her dimples popping, and Waverly was confident that she was the only one to be on the receiving end of it in Purgatory.

Just the memory of the sun shining brilliantly across Nicole's face as she sent Waverly that megawatt grin of hers was enough to send her heart racing fiercely. Waverly offered her a small smile of her own with a tentative wave, but had to look away when she couldn't catch her breath due to the intensity of the eye contact they shared. Chrissy's voice was muffled as she said something to Waverly, and when she looked back, she was sure to give Nicole another smile before she turned to leave. This one had more meaning behind it, and she hoped that Nicole could see through it.

"Um, Waverly?" called Chrissy slowly.

Waverly was ripped from her reverie by a hand waving in front of her face. She blinked a few times to regain her bearings, and when she looked to her friend, she was wearing a knowing grin as she sipped on her coffee.

"I would ask you where your head was, but judging by the look in your eyes, I'd say there was a _particular_ reason you broke up with Champ." Chrissy insinuated with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." dismissed Waverly uneasily. She wasn't ready to talk about that with anyone considering she was just now allowing herself to even _think_ of the possibility of something being there between her and Nicole.

"Of course you do, that's why you won't even look in my direction." countered Chrissy with a smirk "I wonder who he is."

"There is no 'he' Chrissy, I'm not interested in anyone from here." snapped Waverly, her patience dwindling by the pronoun, and Chrissy's eyes widened a tiny bit before she looked down in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"Oh? Is it a she then?" she questioned carefully without making eye contact.

Waverly choked on her coffee, and sent the hot liquid flying from her mouth onto the table. She coughed and sputtered for a minute, and by the time she leveled Chrissy with hard eyes, her cheeks were red from both lack of air and embarrassment. Chrissy quickly raised her hands in defense.

"I told you that I'm not interested in anyone." said Waverly, her heart thumping in her chest at the prospect of being caught.

"Alright, I believe you," insisted Chrissy, but that was a lie. "but I'm just saying, I wouldn't care if it was a girl who got your attention."

"I- what?" started Waverly, but quickly cut herself off. _She wouldn't care?_

"I'm serious, Waves... It doesn't matter to me who you care about, it's none of my business anyway, but they must be something special to make you finally leave Champ." joked Chrissy. "You'll always be Waverly, and I think you'll be surprised by the amount of people who'd love you no matter what you choose. You're the one who serves them alcohol after all!" They shared a laugh.

"Thank you, Chrissy." whispered Waverly, fresh tears lining her eyes. She had certainly underestimated her friend's open-mindedness.

"No problem, now why don't you tell me all about this lucky lady, and knowing you, we'll be going over the pros and cons of dating her."

And just like that, her heart was running at full speed as she described Nicole. Chrissy smiled at the tiny grin on Waverly's face when she talked about Officer Haught. That was certainly a shock, but her father's deputy was certainly an appealing woman.

4.

 The pros weighed out, and that's how Nicole and Waverly ended up in a secret relationship. It was everything Waverly could have dreamed of. Nicole was certainly a knight in shining armor, and she breathed in a breath of fresh air into Waverly's lungs. It was refreshing how soft her skin was compared to Champ's. Her hair was longer and a lot smoother than her ex-boyfriend's, so she had more to grab at.

The hands that would grab her waist was the perfect combination of gentle and firm, and they would never go any lower or any higher without Waverly's permission. It took her breath away when Nicole was so chivalrous with her, but sometimes it got to her that maybe Nicole was running out of patience. Waverly would allow them to go further and further without actually having sex, and she loved the breathless moans that came from Nicole's mouth when she kissed lower and lower down, but she was afraid that Nicole would lose interest considering Champ would have dumped her long ago.

 _No! Stop thinking about him, and stop comparing them!_ Waverly would often scream at herself. Nicole had assured her time and again that she would wait until Waverly was completely ready to go all the way. It was a comforting thought if there ever was one, but Waverly managed to doubt it time and time again. But there was one thing that Waverly was sure of: If there was ever a time that everything around her was becoming too much to handle, Nicole would be her safe haven where time did not exist.

They would be at a standstill, and Nicole would banish the troubles plaguing Waverly's mind by spreading her arms wide open to allow Waverly to walk into them. And that's exactly where Waverly was when she could see how close Wynonna and Willa were becoming again. It hurt her before when they were kids when they wouldn't allow her to play along with most of their games, insisting that she was too much of a "baby" to handle them. She had just gotten Wynonna back, and of course it would be Willa to take her away all over again because it's _always_ Willa.

So when she showed up on Nicole's doorstep with tears in her eyes, a patched up wound on her side, and a heavy heart, Nicole wordlessly stepped aside to give her enough space to enter her apartment. Waverly had been there before, but she always felt like an intruder who had no right to touch anything even though Nicole insisted that she could sit wherever she wanted or go through the fridge if she was ever hungry.

The apartment was pretty much bare to an extent. There was just a few pictures of family placed in random areas, and there was a small couch placed in front of a TV. It wasn't much compared to how much crap littered around the Homestead, but it certainly had Nicole's touch, and that's what Waverly loved about the place. Nicole's cat, Calamity Jane, bolted out of the bedroom, and was curling around her feet while purring. Waverly giggled softly as she felt the warmth of the cat seeping through her pant legs, and she reached down to scratch her just behind the ears.

"If you keep that up, she'll never want you to leave." commented Nicole with a lopsided grin.

"Well if Calamity Jane insists, maybe I shouldn't." Waverly quipped before she thought better of it.

She gasped very low so only she could hear it, and her heart was racing inside her chest. It was the equivalency of sending a very risky text, but it was even worse because now she was in front of Nicole and she couldn't hide or run away. Waverly gulped before standing up to face the officer, but instead of the looking perturbed like she was expecting, Nicole was giving her that smile that never failed to have a reaction from her heart.

"Well, if she doesn't insist, I will." countered Nicole boldly, taking a step into Waverly's personal space, but watching her reaction closely to see if it was acceptable.

Waverly released a breath she didn't know she was holding, but there were butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach. She pulled Nicole close by her collar, and when soft arms wrapped around her waist, she knew she made the right decision in coming to Nicole's apartment. Nothing else seemed to matter when the officer was staring at her reverently, and when soft lips descended onto hers, there was nothing that could hurt her; Not the grazing of a bullet, not Bobo or his revenants, not even Willa. And when a tongue gently licked along her lower lip seeking entrance into her mouth, Waverly could feel her pulse spike as a heat coiled inside the pit of her stomach.

"Then I guess I'm staying."

And just like that, Waverly spent the night at Nicole's for the first time. Nothing happened, but for the first time since Willa returned from the woods, Waverly felt at home in Nicole's arms as she slept peacefully throughout the night.

5.

 When Waverly descended the staircase, her heart leapt into her throat when she caught sight of her incredibly beautiful girlfriend waiting for her in the doorway. When their eyes connected, Waverly could tell that Nicole lost her breath when her eyes quickly skimmed over her body. Waverly felt adored every single time Nicole looked her way, and her heart never ceased to do flips inside her chest.

They were in a room-full of people, but Nicole managed to make her feel like they were the only two people. With each step that Waverly descended, there more butterflies inside her stomach. Nicole ducked her head shyly, and smiled at the ground before she directed that sweet smile towards her. When she complimented Waverly's appearance, Waverly had no choice but to feel like the most beautiful woman in the world because in Nicole's world, she was.

So she blushed and tried to wave it off, still not used to hearing such sincere words about herself, but Nicole wouldn't let her. She took it upon herself to make sure Waverly understood that when no one else could appreciate her, Nicole would. When no one else saw the effort she put behind her work, Nicole saw and admired her for it. When everyone else tells her to shut off her brain, Nicole would be there to help her right on through the night with whatever she was working on if she was asked to.

Most of all, Waverly knew that Nicole was trying hard to prove to her that she was more than an Earp. All her life, Waverly was put in a box that was labeled, and she could never find her way out of it. She spent every day shouldering the weight of the Earp name, and then she would spend every night crying the hateful words into her pillow just to repeat the cycle the next day. No one wanted to befriend the sister of the girl who killed her own father and cried demons. They were afraid that Waverly herself would snap and turn like her sister.

The Earp name was cursed in many ways, and Waverly didn't miss out on any of them. The name Earp was her own personal hell that she was forced to endure day in and day out, and it was like shackles locked around her ankles. So, she jumped enthusiastically at the chance to break out of her sister's shadow, even if it meant dating one of the boys who used to berate and belittle her throughout her childhood. Once she broke free, she refused to go back, so she hid years worth of research from everyone, even her boyfriend, in fear that they would shove her back into the box she so desperately clawed her way out of.

And then Wynonna returned to Purgatory, and showed her it was okay to be an Earp. They were doing good in the world by sending the demons back to Hell, even if no one else knew about it... Even if Waverly lost all her friends. In the end, it was a lesson to Waverly to never change herself to make others happy because the second you slip out of character, they bail. But she didn't need them because she had Wynonna back, and she wore the name Earp with pride again.

Then here was Nicole, letting her know that she was so much more than an Earp; She was Waverly. And for the first time in all her life, Waverly felt wanted for being herself. Champ and the rest of the town loved her for being the upbeat bartender of Shorty's who served up drinks with a wave and an empty smile. Wynonna loved her because they were family. Yet, Nicole cared about her for her. She cared about the true Waverly, not Waverly Earp, but just Waverly, and that made Waverly's heart skip several beats.

 _I think I love her._ Waverly's eyes widened, but as she said the words to herself, she knew they were true. She loved everything about Nicole Haught, and being the planner she was, she had to plan the perfect time to tell the other woman how she felt.

+1

Nicole's heart was beating so loud that she was afraid that the woman beneath her could hear it. It was a few weeks after Wynonna stopped Bobo and Willa... after she was shot, and Waverly had insisted that she was more than ready to make love to Nicole. Being the chivalrous woman that she was, Nicole asked Waverly several times if she was sure, and made it clear that she'd wait however long Waverly asked her to.

Waverly thought it was sweet, truly, but it was starting to get frustrating, so she did the only thing she could think of: she cupped Nicole through her pants. Now, Waverly was no expert when it came to having sex with a woman... In fact, she was a lesbian virgin, so she had no idea what Nicole would like or if she was doing anything right, but if there was one move that was appreciated by both sexes, it was when they were being rubbed down.

"Waverly," moaned Nicole, her hips bucking into her hand.

Waverly continued what she was doing when she knew it was having a positive affect on her girlfriend, but she was unsure of what else to do, and she didn't know what to do with her other hand that was anxiously digging into Nicole's back. As if sensing her troubles, the new agent of the Black Badge Division took her hands, and kissed each one of her knuckles. Waverly was certainly setting her body on fire.

"We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for." assured Nicole, conveying her seriousness through her eyes.

"I do!" insisted Waverly before she lowered her voice almost seductively. "I just need you to show me how."

In no time flat, both women were naked, but before Waverly could comment on how impressed she was, lips silenced her. Strong, but soft hands were digging into the mattress on Waverly's sides, and then the lips were kissing down her neck and back up to nibble on her earlobe. Waverly shuddered, and her nails were digging into her girlfriend's back.

"Don't worry, baby... I got you." Nicole whispered into her ear before she worked her way back down her neck.

Waverly couldn't contain her moan as Nicole took her right nipple into her mouth. Her fingers wove through her red tresses as Nicole's left hand tweaked and palmed her other nipple. She was already in heaven, and she hadn't even been touched where she needed it most yet, but Nicole quickly put her mind at ease when she licked and sucked her way down Waverly's toned stomach. The fiery heat that was building inside of Waverly's cor was now dripping onto her thigh as Nicole went lower and lower.

With their eyes locked, Nicole's tongue poked out and licked along her inner thigh. It was quite possibly the most erotic thing Waverly's ever seen, and just when she was about to beg and plead to have Nicole's tongue licking higher, skillful fingers began rubbing circles all along her clit, and she was seeing stars. She didn't even attempt to hold back her moans anymore when Nicole took Waverly into her mouth and sucked hard.

"Nicole!" shouted Waverly, her fingers digging into her hair roughly.

Nicole chuckled at her enthusiasm, and it send vibrations throughout Waverly's core. A jolt of pleasure ran up Waverly's spine, and her back arched off the bed. The sound of her name being moaned and chanted sent heat pooling out of Nicole's entrance as well, and it took everything in her to restrain herself from reaching down to touch herself. Instead, she chose to enter Waverly with a careful finger, and when there was no struggle, she added another one.

Nicole licked at Waverly's clit one last time before she kissed her way back up her body, her fingers thrusting in and out of the writhing woman beneath her. Their kiss was all tongue and teeth. There was nothing gentle about it as Waverly gasped inside her mouth. Using her hips to go deeper, Nicole thrust forward, and relished in the unintelligible sounds that was coming out of Waverly's mouth as her fingers dug into the mattress by her sides.

"Harder," groaned Waverly, finally finding the right word to say as stars danced behind her eyes.

And harder Nicole thrust into her. Her fingers were working every which way as she bit and licked Waverly's neck. She could tell she was hitting the right spot when her girlfriend began screaming in pleasure, and then Waverly came all over her hand once her orgasm struck her like a truck. Her muscles slowly unclenched as she came down from her high, and when she opened her eyes, they met smug ones that hovered over her.

"So, how was that?" questioned Nicole smugly, but Waverly could hear the insecurity underlining her tone.

She quickly flipped their position, and straddled her waist. They both moaned at the feel of bare skin, but Waverly leaned forward, giving Nicole a nice view before she whispered lovingly into her ear.

"I think I could do that for the rest of my life."

Nicole's heart began to race, and there was no hope of controlling it whenever Waverly was around and saying things like that.

"Can't wait,"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome, and I'd like to hear what you think. Am I better at angst, am I better at fluff? Am I even on both fields? Let me know.


End file.
